LBD New Life
by Williejumps2013
Summary: So this is the second time I have uploaded it. I don't know why it was taken down. Sorry about that. Lizzie and Darcy have secretly been married for 6 months and their new life gets turned upside down when that secret comes out.
1. Chapter 1

Lizzie streched underneath the now very familiar arm of William Darcy. She felt her hand moving and shortly, two warm lips pressed against it. "Good morning, Elizabeth." She moaned and tisted onto her back.

"You missed." She smiled, unsure if his eyes were open. She felt his lips press agains her shoulder. "I am so very sorry, Lizzie."

"You missed again." She smiled a little again and felt him kiss her neck. "You missed again. William Darcy, if your aim doesn't improve, I-" She was cut off by his lips touching hers. When he pulled away, she opened her eyes and smilied again.

"How was my aim that time?"

"Much better." _His sense of humor has improved_, she thought. He rolled onto his back and she rolled with him, resting her head on his door swung open.

"William, I thought that-" Gigi stopped in the doorway. "I knew it. How long have you to been... you know?" She was smiling ear to ear. Lizzie sighed and looked up at Will. He sighed too and looked down at her. She knew what he was thinking and nodded.

"Since we got married six months ago." Gigi's jaw dropped to the floor.

"What did you just say to me?"

"Gigi, Lizzi and I got married six months ago." He sighed. Lizzie currled into a ball next to Will and hid from her new sister's wrath.

"I heard you, I just wanted to hear you say it again. HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME?"

"Can we talk about it later, Gigi." Lizzie knew his tones well enough that she knew that wasn't a question.

"Yes, William. But we will talk." She heard the door slam.

"That," Will started as lizzie unrolled herself, "went better than expected." Their quite morning was over, so Lizzie rolled out of bed.

"Come on, Will." She pulled the sheets to the bottom of the bed. "Better now then later." She smiled and opened the door to make her way thru the house to the kitchen, where she saw Gigi, fuming. Lizzie held up her hand, signaling for her to wait. Darcy finally loped into the massive kitchen. Lizzie put her hand down and Gigi started her rant.

"Gigi," Will sighed, "yes we should have told you sooner, but would the outcome had been any different?"

"No. But-"

"And, if we wanted a quite wedding, do you think my mother would have agreed?" Lizzie brought up the dreaded 'mother-in-law' that she had brought into the family.

"Or," Will added, "Aunt Catherine?" Gigi sighed and gave in.

"Who else knows?"

"Just my father. I don't know if anyone else knows but just isn't telling, or hinting at it." Lizzie was suprised that her newest sister was taking the news so well. Then the doorbell rang. Lizzie went thru the hall and opened the door. "Jane? What's wrong? And how did you know I would be here?" They started walking back to the kitchen.

"Oh, Lizzie. I can't have her involved any more. And it was obvious you would be here, you're wearing an engagement ring." Jane looked at Lizzie's hand. "And now a wedding ring. When did that happen?"

"Six months." Gigi huffed.

"Oh, Lizzie. Congradulations. Now how do I stop mother from planning my wedding?" Lizzie thought and crossed to Will, who was starting coffee. She locked her finger in his and shook her head.

"I honestly don't know. Sorry Janie. Will?" Will gave her a don't drag me into it look of panic and shook his head. She sighed and started a very risky sentence. "Just stand up for yourself, Janie, and tell her how you feel."

"Oh, Lizzie, you know I can't do that. It would break her heart not to plan two of her daughters wedings!"

"She always has Lydia." Lizzie smiled. Jane knew she was right. Lizzie's smile fadded as she heard the sound of a tweet being sent out. "Gigi, tell me you didn't tweet about Will and I." They three of them turned and looked at the younger Darcy.

"No?" She shied away.

"Oh, Gigi." Will shook his head and sighed, returning to the coffee, quite aware of the chaos that was about to consume his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Firstly, wow a lot of subscribers. Thanks.

Secondly, sorry for any typos. School is crazy and I write these at night

Thirdly, disclaimer! I dont own this

The phone had been ringing all morning and all the calls have been manageable, except one. Lizzie's mother called around 3 and stayed on the line, yelling quite loudly, until around 4:45. Lizzie pluged her phone into its charger and put the phone on speaker while she and Will continued on with their afternoon. After they assured her that the dinner they were hacing tonight for family and friends was still on, they inserted the appropriate acknowledgements and for the most part ingnored her. In between the lack of attention and Lizzie's mother's rambling, they hadn't even noticed she had hung up.

"I think she's gone." Will looked at Lizzie snuggled on the sofa next to him, relaxing with his arm around her. She didn't respond. "Lizzie?" He looked at her more closly. He reached over with his free hand and gently pulled the ear bud out and she turned to look at him. "Its safe now Lizzie." She pulled the other one out and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I think that will distract her from Jane's wedding." She sighed and thought to herself _I don't know if we should have kept this from them_.

"I know what your thinking, and does it matter if we kept it from them? We can't go back and change it."

"How do you do that?" She picked her head back up and looked at her husband. _Husband. I like that_, she thought to herself.

"Lizzie, I have been in love with you for a very long time. I think by now, you owe me a little psychic credit." She winced at the memory of all the names and awful things she had said abut him. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. I'm still not used to this marriage thing."

"Well, I think that intitles me to call you one of your old names from my videos." She smiled smugly at him.

"And what will you call me, Lizzie? Nothing too horrible, I hope" He feared the worst.

"You are a wonderful man, Darcybot, and I'm glad we eloped together." She kissed him ln the cheek and put her head back on his shoulder.

"Best decision I ever made." He kissed the top of her head. "Now I believe that we need to get ready for dinner tonight." They got up off the sofa and prepared to go to the dreaded dinner they had agreed too.

As guests arrived, Will grew more and more uncomfortable. He relaxed when Lizzie took his hand and started to make little circles on the top of it with her thumb. He relaxed and smiled. When they finally gathered around the table, Lizzie's mother started with Jane's wedding again, and with it Jane started to consume more snd mre wine. It took from dinner thru dessert until Lizzie saw Jane snap. She turned to look at Will and slamed her glass down on the table.

"Mother, stop. I don't want the ribbons, and bows, and massive church. I don't want the 300 person guest list. I don't want the '2.5 WPF' club there. I want a small, family wedding with friends that I choose. I'm sorry mother, but your wedding planning privilages a revoked." Lydia started to clap, Lizzie's father was beeming, and Mrs. Bennet was speechless. Lizzie felt like clapping but instead whispered "Bravo, Janie."

One by one guest startend to leave. First her parents, with her mother muttering about grandbabies. Then Lydia, Fitz, Gigi, and Charlotte. Lastly, Bing and Jane left. You could see the pride on Bing's face. "Who knew it would be perfect Janie to silence the great Mrs. Bennet?" Lizzie laughed, and her sister turned the most fabulous shade of pink. When the pair finally left, Will and Lizzie turned and surveyed the dammage to the dining room. She turned to go upstairs.

"And where do you think you're going?" Will grabbed her hand. She felt his grip tighten a little. She sighed and began rubbing her thumb on the top of his hand, relaxing him again.

"Do you really think we can clean all this up tonight?" She made a broad gesture of the first floor (which was a mess).

"Why are you doing that?" He looked down at their hands. She pulled away. "I never said to stop." They smiled at each other.

"We can clean up tomorrow. Right now we need sleep. Come on, Will. Please?" She pulled a little as she heard him sigh. He looked back at the first floor.

"Lizzie you know I hate messes." She sighed snd moved closer, pulling on his tie so it was crooked.

"Well, I'm going to go upstairs, and you know me if I'm left to my own devices." She looked up thru her eyelashes and turned the corner of her mouth up. Lizzie let go of his hand and walked slowly up the stairs, turning her head to give him the same smile. Will looked at the mess, then back to the stairs. He knew that no matter what he told himself, he was going to go upstairs. The reasons to join Lizzie outweighed the reasons to start to clean, so he sighed and turned off the light to join his wife upstairs.

Early in the morning, Lizzie reached across the bed and felt no Will. She got out of bed, got his Harvard sweatshirt from the top drawer of his dresser and went downstairs, where she saw him pre-soaking dishes to put into the dishwasher.

There's going to be a lot of drama next chapter. I don't know ow long this is going to be, but I will tell you when the story is over.


	3. Chapter 3

INSERT DISCLAIMER HERE!

Lizzie silently walked over to the sink. The entire kitchen and dining room had been cleaned. She was quite certain that he had started the moment she had gone to sleep. She reached into the sink and gingerly took the sponge and plate out of Will's hands. "What are you doing? Why aren't you in bed?" She tilted her head so she could see Will's face and a hand on his shoulder, just like he did with her all the time. "Will?"

"I'm sorry, Lizzie. I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you. Why are you angry anyways? It means less work for us tomorrow." She pulled away, shaking her head.

"You couldn't help yourself, could you? You had to sort everything and make it perfect again."

"Lizzie, I don't understand what the big deal is."

Lizzie snapped. This wasn't her Will. This was the Darcybot that was unkind and unforgiving and almost inhuman. "The big deal is that you even have to ask. Something is going on, Will. You aren't telling me something. I can always tell, and I know you aren't telling me something." She wasn't going to hold anything back, because he wasn't stopping her. She just continued, raising her voice a little higher. "What is happening to you? You are turning back into the robot that kept us apart in the first place! What happened to my William Darcy? What happened to the Will who was okay to leave a board game out at night and ran off to Vegas to get married, because I want him back. If you don't like that version of you, then-" Will cut in, turning around, getting her feet slightly wet from the sponge he had just picked up.

"A board game is not dinner, Lizzie. And I have a lot on my mind at the moment, so I'm sorry if I've been," he paused, thinking about what he was going to say, "cold."

"Will, we are married!" She grabbed the sponge out of his hand and threw it back into the sink. "You are supposed to share things with me, especially if you have a lot on your mind! I know that you wanted me to come and work for Pemberly, but I wanted to try to start my own company. I'm sorry if that isn't enough for you." She stared at him and when he went back to the dishes she gave up. "FINE!" She put her hands above her head. "I give up. Keep cleaning, Will, if it helps clear your mind. Just know you're sleeping on the couch tonight." She turned on her heal and didn't look back. She wanted to. Oh, how she wanted to. But she didn't.

When she got upstairs, she slammed the door as hard as she could and took off the sweatshirt. She was quite proud that she made it to the bed before a tear escaped. As Lizzie crawled into bed, she noticed how the bundle in her arms smelled like Will, and another tear dropped on her cheek. _I don't even know if he turned around._ She curled up in a ball under the covers and noticed the lack of weight next to her. Another tear fell. She closed her eyes and tried to convince herself to sleep. It didn't work.

What seemed like an eternity later she heard the door open. If he comes into this bed, I have to leave, Lizzie was determined to see this argument thru, even if she caused herself pain. The door closed, and she heard Will's feet crossing the hardwood floor of their bedroom. She heard him go around the bed and sigh. Then his fingers were pulling the hair out of her face. _He can see that I've been crying_, Lizzie cursed in her head to herself. Then she felt the heat of his breath on her ear.

"I'm sorry I made you cry, Lizzie. Sometimes I forget our past." He kissed her softly on the cheek and retreated from the room, taking the same path as before. When Lizzie was quite sure that he wasn't by the door, she opened her eyes and inhaled the sweatshirt's smell of Will, and silently cried her self to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you everyone for the support!

Insert boring disclaimer here.

**WARNING: CONTAINS DRINKING AND A VERY DIFFERENT DARCY!**

Lizzie woke up at 6:30, like usual. She turned over, like usual. And felt horrible, because William wasn't there. She put his sweat shirt back on, and went to inspect the guest rooms, thinking Will would have settled into one of them. He hadn't. She went down stairs and half expected him to still be cleaning. He wasn't. She went into the living room to see if he had actually slept on the couch, but he wasn't their either. _What if he left completely?_ Lizzie panicked and silently ran to the garage. Both cars were still there and she took a deep breath. At least he has to be in the house. After she had inspected both his home office, the in-house movie theater (which he simply called the "media room"), and the library, there was only one other room that he could be in. The room that was always locked. She made her way to Will's father's study and found the door unlocked. _Bingo._ She twisted the knob and the hinges creaked open.

There he was, sitting in the middle of the room. He didn't notice her enter. Lizzie moved closer and was truly shocked at what she saw. Will had on the table in front of him, an almost empty bottle of somethign she assumed wasn't non-alcoholic and a half empty glass. It was obvious that he had not slept. He didn't even notice her until she sat down next to him and rested her hand on his lower arm. "Why me, Lizzie?" He didn't even look at her.

"What do you mean?" He turned his head and looked into her eyes. _Oh my god, how drunk could he be?_ His eyes were bright red.

"Why did you marry me, Lizzie? Was it the money? Is that why? Because that's the only reason I can come up with." His eyes were sad. Lizzie reached forwards and gently took the glass out of his hands. _He's passed the slurring stage! That means the bottle must have been full when he started._

"Okay, I think you've had enough of this." She slid the glass as far away as she possibly could.

"Please, just tell me." He looked at the bottle in front of him and reached for it. She moved that to sit next to the glass and took its place on the table in front of him taking both of his hands in hers.

"I did not marry you for the money, Will." _He won't remember any of this, but better to get it out in the open._

He looked at her like he was surprised. "Then why? Why would you marry me? I couldn't even make my own father happy. That's why this room is always locked, you know, because I failed him. I was his greatest disappointment."

"William Darcy," he tried to look away, and she grabbed his face with her hands, "I married you because you are the kindest, most unselfish, most forgiving and honest person there is. You're sweet, and gentle, and a complete dork. And you turned into that from an agoraphobic lobster." He scoffed. She waited until he looked at her again. "You are my other half, and do you know the two things that make me upset?" He shook his head in her hands. "That, one, you needed to ask why I married you. And two," she sighed, "you won't even remember this conversation even happened. Now lets get you upstairs so you can sleep off this," she paused and grabbed the empty bottle, "Scotch that probably could rent us an apartment for a month."

Lizzie put the bottle down and grabbed his hands. She pulled him up and guided him around the table continued up the stairs. The entire time he was mumbling to himself about disappointment and failure. As Lizzie got him into bed, she couldn't help but think that this was the first time she actually couldn't tell what Will was thinking about. He wasn't talking about Pemberly, because she knew that the company was doing wonderfully, and he was always so proud of it. He would never talk about Gigi like that. So what would make him that disappointed. He fell asleep almost instantly and she went to make breakfast. While it was cooking, Lizzie went back into the newly unlocked room. The bottle, she threw out in the trash can. Looking at the desk, she saw a large stack of notebooks. She opened the top one and started reading. _Diaries! They're diaries._

She brought all of them back upstairs with her breakfast and took her spot on the bed. She sat there all day, occasionally taking a phone call, reading the diaries she had found in the newly unlocked room. Each one was full of business tips, thoughts, plans, drawings, and mostly praise. Praise for his family, especially Will. Around two in the afternoon, the lump next to her started to move, and she was ready for it. When he finally sat upright, she had four aspirin and a glass of water waiting. He took it without question. Then she reached down and handed him the very large pitcher of water. He took it and put it back on the floor. "William. Drink." He poured himself a glass and drank a little more.

"Um, Lizzie, may I ask a, um," he shifted his weight and she raised her eyebrows, "a strange question." She nodded. "How did I get into this bed?"

"Why? Do you not want to be in it?" It was quite obvious that he didn't like jokes when he was hung over. "Fine. You walked, with my help. So, you don't remember anything?"

Will rubbed his forehead with his palm. "No?" He pushed his hair back. "The last thing I remember was going into my father's study." Lizzie flashed a glance at the books. He must have seen her, because he grabbed for one and started to read it. "Lizzie?" He looked at her, and she saw pain in his eyes.

"Your father loved you, Will. You don't need to worry about that, or me." She leaned forwards and kissed his forehead. He didn't remember their conversation at the moment. But as day turned into night his head started to clear and the apologies started coming.

Finally, Lizzie had to clear the air. "Will, what were you hiding from me?" When he looked up from one of the diaries, his face went into what she called "lobster mode".

"Gigi is hiding a boyfriend from me."

"Will, I'm sure-"

"No, Lizzie. She is hiding someone from me. What am I supposed to do? I can't protect her if she doesn't talk to me."

"You can't protect her forever. And I'm sure if you ask her, she will tell you."

"Will you ask her for me?"

"This is something you'll have to do on your own. Sorry." She nudged him with her shoulder and smiled. He sighed and agreed

The week turned out to be very informative. It turned out that Gigi did have a boyfriend. He was in her class at grad-school, and Lizzie finally persuaded him to not use Pemberly as a front to do a criminal background check. He did, however, play the "interrogate the boyfriend" game when Gigi brought him over for diner, and when he didn't break down, Will finally gave up, admitting he was a good guy. But when Friday came, an old face disrupted the comfort of the Darcy home.

I'm not so sure about this chapter. I tried to make William Darcy a little (or a lot) more vulnerable here and I'm not sure if anyone else will actually like it (and this includes me). But the next one is currently in progress and yields DRAMA!


	5. Chapter 5

So after today's episode, this was a little hard to post. BUT it does end up with someting (I think) should happen to a certain jerk we all know and hate.

Thank you for all the comments! I'm glad some of you liked the last chapter.

**disclaimer here**

Friday, Lizzie and Will left for dinner. They walked to their favorite restaurant, where LIzzie complained about prices, and the two of them teased each other the entire time. On the way back, Will bought her a flower from a street vendor, and when her feet hurt, struggled to give her a piggy-back ride part of the way. Lizzie hoped that they would unwind like this more often. As they got closer to their home, they realized that the front door was open, and when they reached it, they realized that the frame was broken. Curiosity got the better of her, and she pulled Will inside. As he called the police, she went to inspect saw the door to the study was open, put her hand on the edge of the door, and paused.

"Will!" She whispered in his general direction. No answer. She turned her head and whispered his name, a little louder, hand still on the door frame. She felt someone grab her wrist and pull her in. She cried out.

"I always liked to hear you scream." She whipped her head around. "It was always so-" he paused and smiled. "satisfying."

"George Wickam. What the hell are you doing in my house?" She was determined not to show any emotions, but her voice gave away her fear. He smiled a little more.

"What do you mean 'your house'? This house belongs to William Darcy, unless you bought it, which I doubt. Not your style." Lizzie smelt the drink on his breath and brought her hand up to hit him. He grabbed that one and pined it to her side, all while shaking his head. "You always had fight, Lizzie. Thats why I liked you. One kiss, and I'll remind you how good I was."

"Get off of me!" She freed her other hand and went for a left hook. He grabbed that one and saw the rings."You married the bastard." His eyes started to burn with fury and his grip shifted to her shoulders, tightening more and more. "How could you marry him? Please tell me it was for the money or I will hurt you."

She smiled a little. "Then bring your worst, because I married William Darcy because I love him."

He swung her towards the couch. "You love him? Darcy isn't capable of love. You will learn that soon enough. Now in the meantime, I will show you what love is." He gripped her upper arms so hard they were screaming in pain, and he forced his mouth onto hers. Lizzie pushed away and wiped her mouth. She brought her right fist back and punched him square in the jaw.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He slapped her, causing her to stumble backwards. Her cheek was burning and Wickam started to walk towards her again. Then she saw Will, tapping Wickam on the shoulder, and landing a clean blow straight to the nose. Wickam, however, slammed his fist into Will's face.

"FREEZE!"Wickam tried to jump out of the window, but Lizzie grabbed the back of his jacked and landed another punch to the jaw.

"That was for what you did to Lydia. And just so you know, Will is more capable of love then any man I have ever met." She straightened up and looked at Will. His jaw was already turning purple. "You'll have a nice bruise tomorrow." She smiled, then winced, and the pain from her recent slap. Wickam was soon after taken away in handcuffs, and Lizzie was practically forcing a bag of ice on Will's jaw.

"Lizzie, you-" He desperately pushed the bag of ice away.

"No, Will," she interrupted, "I do not need the ice more than you. You are the one who has a bruise the size of an orange on their face. You protected me, not let me help you." This time he didn't resist and let her hold the ice to his face. She rested her forehead on his.

"I'm sorry, Lizzie. I didn't protect you like I should have." She opened her eyes and stared at Will, and she couldn't help herself and quickly she covered his lips with hers. She didn't care if the one last cop was waiting for them to sign their statements. She pulled away, leaving Will shocked.

"You did protect me." The police man cleared his throat.

"Now, Mr. and Mrs.-" he looked at his sheet. "You wouldn't happen to be the Darcy's from that web show that was popular a year ago, are you?"

"Eight months. You watched my videos?" Lizzie turned around in disbelief. This man recognized her from her project, that wasn't supposed to be popular, or have drama in it.

"No, my daughter did. You two were all she talked about for a while." They both blushed.

"Now I understand why you hit him so hard." He laughed. "If you could both just sign here and here," handing them two separate sheets of paper, "I will let you two get back to doing, uh, newly wed stuff." They each blushed even harder. Will signed his first, then held the ice pact to his chin. Lizzie didn't take her eyes off him for a minute as she signed her copy. She started to walk to the door, but the officer held up his hand. "Its just straight down this hallway, right?" She nodded. "Then I will show myself out. Pleasure meeting you."

She went back to Will. "Lizzie, you're bleeding." He put the ice packet down and came towards her, brushing her cheek where she had recently be hit. When he pulled his fingers back, she saw a hint of red on them. Will grabbed her hand and led her back to the kitchen, sitting her down on a stool. He went to the pantry and came back with a first aid kit. She never took her eyes off him as he tended to her cheek, finishing it off with a gentle kiss. "Now, lets get to bed."

"You're going to have to come up with some entertainment for me, because I'm not tied." She stuck her chin out in defiance and waited for him to argue. Instead he leaned forward and gave her the most breath taking, wonderful, passionate kiss she had ever felt.

"I have a few ideas." He whispered in her ear. He gently took her hand and led the twoof them up the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**As regards to the latest Domino video: the Darcy sybilings are unstopable!**

**This is fluff! Pure fluff full of innuendoes!**

**Boring disclaimer here.**

* * *

When they got to the top Lizzie pushed him against the wall. He flipped her over and began pulling off his bow tie and suspenders. She started to unbutton his shirt as the kisses they shared became more and more frantic. He smiled and pulled away as he started to pull her down the hall. She pulled herself back to him as she pulled off his belt and pushed him up against the door to their room. Slowly he pulled off her shirt and began working on the zipper of her skirt. One of his hands stopped on the small of her back as he opened the door. He pulled her in and shut the door. She pushed him to it in a kiss and he grunted as his head hit the wood. He pulled away just long enough to gasp, "Lizzie, do remeber the door downstaris is broken."

"That can easily be fixed," she smiled and locked their bedroom door. Once he heard the click, pushed them up against one of the bedposts. Lizzie thru a leg around him as he spun her between himself and the bed. He began kissing down her neck as he started to play with the hem of her skirt. She heard a moan coming deep out of his throat and things escalated quickly from there. Clothes went flying, some even got ripped as they began to twist and roll in the sheets.

When they finally collapsed around each other, Lizzie could feel that he knew as well as she did that they were meant to be together, and that they were safe as long as they protected each other. As they lay in bed, his arm wrapped around her protectively. The feeling of his chin resting on the top of her head, his chest giving off his uneven breathing against her, their legs intertwined; it all felt perfect, and Lizzie fell asleep feeling happy and safe.

The next morning Lizzie shifted in her bed to look at the clock. _9:45? How did I sleep so long? Oh, right._ Lizzie laughed to herself and remembered everything that happend after their house was free from the police. She buried her face in her pillow and felt to her right. Will wasn't in bed. She turned, looked at the door, and decided it was time to go downstairs. So she grabbed the silky sheets and wrapped them around her. As she padded down the spiral stairs, she noticed that the front door was already half fixed. She walked into the kitchen to see her husband with a pair of sweat pants hanging off his hips. He was standing in front of his oven, making breakfast. She put her elbows on the table and waited for him to turn around.

"Do you honestly think you could sneak into this kitchen wearing that without me noticing, Lizzie?" He turned around and smiled at her. He was holding a plate of pancakes in his hand. Will slid the plate across the island in the middle of the kitchen. His smile was addicting, even with the clear bruise he had from last nights festivities. She took off one of the strawberries and looked at him.

"Well Mr. Darcy, aren't you full of surprises." She took the strawberry and bit into it.

"How did you sleep, Mrs. Darcy?" _He's smirking._

"You know that I didn't." She thru his smirk right back in his face.

"Well, did you enjoy not sleeping?"

"You know I did." She turned her smirk into a smile, placed the end of the strawberry on the plate, and stood. She walked around the island, totally aware that the silk sheet was sashaying around her. She stopped in front of him and stood on her toes to reach his eye level. "Where did you learn to make pancakes?"

"Food Channel. Now come here." He picked her up, yeilding a slight squeal, and sat her on the island, resting one of his hands on the small of her back. She smiled at him and he brushed a piece of hair off her face. His fingers glided over her cheek, which was puffy from the scratches that Wickham had left from last night. The went down her neck, across her shoulder and across the hand shaped bruise on one of her upper arms. He then dove in and kissed her, long and hard and passionate. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled away.

"Food Channel?"

"Yes. Now please stop talking." He kissed her again, but was inturrepted by a knock on the door.

"Will? Lizzie?" A perky voice rang thru the house.

"Gigi." Will whispered. Lizzie hopped off the counter and tightened the sheets around her, finishing just in time fo Gigi walking into the kitchen.

"Oh my God. So this is why you two didn't answer my calls last night." She spun around and covered her eyes. She slowly turned back around and inspected her family's faces. "Did you to get into a fist fight and break the door, or-"

"George broke in last night." Will inturupted."You should see what we did to him." Lizzie's face was bright red.

"Okay. You two need to explain," she pointed at Lizzie, "after you get dressed."

So Lizzie kissed Will on the cheek and rushed back upstairs. She thru on old sweatpants, an old shirt, adding Will's school sweatshirt that she had now claimed for her own, and quietly padded back downstairs, making sure to grab the bow tie that was laying on the floor of the hallway.


	7. Chapter 7

YAY! William saved her!

Boring disclaimer stuff here.

* * *

She got to the kitchen, and Will was working on another batch of pancakes. She slipped the bow-tie around his neck. "You really shouldn't leave these lying around." She whispered lovingly in his ear and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I wasn't the one who took it off, Lizzie" He took her hands in his. They were interrupted by a throat being cleared very loudly.

"I'm still here you know, and I don't want to see a repeat of what you two did last night." Lizzie and Will turned around and smiled. "Now, what prompted you to ruin my day by mentioning George Wickam's name?"

Lizzie turned her face into Will's chest and moaned. She didn't want to talk about it, and Will could sense that, so he started for her. "We were coming home from dinner, and saw the door was broken open, so we went in." He gripped Lizzie tighter. "I don't know how, but somehow, he got his hands on Lizzie." He stopped and looked at Gigi. Lizzie pulled away, and started distracting herself from the story. Cleaning, moving furniture, straightening paintings, she knew that she was still afraid of what might have happened if Will wasn't there. But Will was there, she thought to herself. Will is always there. She smiled a little bit and continued on with her busy work. She cleaned and moved and straightened for almost an hour before she even realized that it wouldn't have taken that long to tell Gigi of last nights events, so she looked at Will, sitting on the other side if the kitchen island, watching her with a little smile on his face.

"How long has she been gone?" She blushed, a little ashamed of not noticing Gigi's departure.

"About half an hour ago." He smiled a little more. "Don't worry, she understands that you don't want to talk about it." He slid off the stool he was sitting on and made his way to Lizzie, wrapping her in his arms. She remembered the first time he had held her like this. In her room of her parents house, after she told him that she was in love with him. She laughed a little to herself and he pulled back, looking at her with one eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"I was just remembering the first time you held me like that. How you wouldn't stop rambling about past events and how you wanted my forgiveness and how you felt the same way about me that you did in October."

He smiled at the memory and pulled her back under his chin. "And to shut me up, you kissed me. Quite passionately, I might add." She smiled.

"That was the general idea."

"It worked. Can I ask you a favor?" She nodded so he felt it in his chest. "Can I ask you to accompany me to the Pemberly halloween party? I have never attended, but I hear that it can be quite amusing. There are, however, going to be press agents there, so there will be pictures."

"You've never been to your own company's halloween party?" She pulled back to look at him. He shook his head. "Then I will be honored to be your date. And don't worry, I won't force us to match. When is it?"

"Tomorrow. Do you not want to attend on such short notice?" _He almost sounds hopeful..._

"You can't back out this year, William Darcy." She pulled away. "I won't let you." She stuck her chin out defiantly and looked up at him. He knew he was going, he knew he didn't have a choice. And Lizzie went to start planning her costume.


	8. Chapter 8

Quick hypothetical question: How does Lizzie not know about the Domino videos?  
This one is split points of view, so bare with me, it might be a little choppy, most of it is from Will's though. You might need a dictionary for one sentence, sorry.  
Boring disclaimer.

* * *

Lizzie spent half the day getting ready for this party. She wouldn't tell Will what it was, and as punishment, he left with a very large box (containing his costume) refusing to tell her what it was. She would not be outfoxed though. Even if it was a fundraiser for the children's shelter, to give them a Halloween that they would enjoy, she wanted to distract Will and much as possible. So Lizzie was quite aware of the effect her costume would have on Will. She had planned it that way.  
However, she had to take special care that the bruises on her arms were covered, making sure no one would know about her previous nights events. This time last year, she didn't want to celebrate Halloween, especially with Will. This year, however, was different. This year, she was happy. This year, she wanted to party, and she wanted to party with Will. She inspected herself in the floor length mirror, nodded approvingly to herself, and began her trip downstairs. Three steps from the bottom, she laughed, because Will's outfit wills outfit was obvious even from the back. Will was a newsie.

* * *

Will turned around at the sound of Lizzie's laugh and held his breath. She was just standing there smiling at him, unaware of the effect she had on him. She was barefoot and clothed in a white dress that was skin tight to the bottom of her rib-cage and dropped to the ground and tied around her neck. She had gold bands around her arms and her hair was pinned up in a mixture of tight and loose curls, exposing her perfect skin. "Lizzie." He breathed in, not sure how to respond to his wife. "You are wearing your wedding dress."  
"Yes Will. I am." She turned in a full circle, exposing the open back. "You are a newsie. I like it." Her smile grew.  
"You look like an angel."  
"Well, I was aiming for a goddess, but I suppose I can find a pair of wings somewhere in the attic or Gigi's old room." She turned to go back up the stairs. He lunged forwards, grabbing her and pulling her to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her off the stairs. She started to laugh, which made him smile even more. It made him feel like he was doing something right by her, and that feeling made him happy.  
"Oh, no. You are staying right here. With me." He half growled in her ear. He knew she loved it when he did that.  
Lizzie sighed dramatically. "Well, if you insist." She turned and smiled up at him, and he couldn't help himself. He had to kiss her, and he did.  
"You always look like a goddess." He whispered softly against her lips. She abruptly pulled away. He was sure she could see the shock on his face. "What did I say?"  
"William Darcy, I demand that you stop these cliches this moment. Hit me with some of that Harvard education of yours. Its not everyday a girl gets kissed by a young, handsome, CEO in a newsie costume." She pulled at his bow-tie messing it up a little bit. He knew she was teasing him, and he wanted to fight her. But he always fought her teasing.  
He straightened his bow-tie and cleared his throat. "Elizabeth Darcy, the stars cannot battle with your allurement and exquisiteness while you are in that dress, and the pulchritude that your eyes contain when the light hits them."  
"It's not a sonnet, but it will do." She stood on her toes and kissed him. And his heart soared, like it always did. "Now, can we please go to this amazing party Gigi told me about last night?"  
"Gigi planned it?" He groaned. He had forgotten that his younger sister had planned the party this year.  
"William Darcy, are you afraid?" She tilted her head in confusion, exposing her neck. He leaned forward and gently kissed the newly exposed area gently, thinking about how much he loved the way she smelled.  
"Terrified." He whispered in her ear, smiling at the shivers he felt go down her spine. He pulled away and lead her to her car. They drove to Pemberly Digital and Will stopped the car outside the building. "What has she _done_ to the place?"  
Lizzie entire outside of the building was different. The building actually looked like it was abandoned by fake shutters and special lighting. Will pulled into the parking lot, and sighed. He didn't know if he really wanted to go, but Lizzie did, and if Lizzie wanted to go, he would accompany her. She had, after all, been by his side at fund raisers and other galas that he was required to attend. He sighed and hurried out of the car to Lizzie's side, opening the door as she slowly got out of the car, exposing one long leg.  
_She's tempting you._ One voice said in his head.  
_Is it working?_ Another one asked.  
_Yes._ He answered to himself. _But I guess I will just have to wait._  
They made their way to the party, and when they entered, cameras were flashing and children were running around. Will actually took pride in the face that Gigi made when she saw him and Lizzie enter for the evening.

* * *

How did you like the Darcy POV?


	9. Chapter 9

The split points of view are growing on me.  
Maybe I will keep this format.

Anyway: I don't own and blah, blah, blah.

* * *

_Wow, Gigi._ He thought. _You really went to town this year._ He felt Lizzie's grip his tightly and heard her gasp.

"Lizzie? What's wrong?" He began rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"You said some cameras! Some is three, this is at least 15!" She whispered in his ear.

"Don't tell me you're camera shy now, Lizzie." He smiled reassuringly. She lightly punched his shoulder and smiled._ I said the right thing. Point for me!_

"Will, you finally came!" Gigi came skipping up to the two of them. He scowled at her fringy red dress.

"Georgiana, what are you wearing?"

"I am a flapper, thank you very much." She had started sassing him more and more since he and Lizzie had been together, and he had a feeling that Lizzie was behind that. "Now can you please try to not be so overprotective?"

"I will do my best Gigi." He sighed and wrapped an arm around Lizzie's waist.

"Mr. Darcy!" A young lady with a camera ran up. "Mr. Darcy, I work for the paper and I was wondering-"

"Yes. Of course." He grabbed Lizzie by the waist and held her close. "Smile." He whispered in her ear. She turned to look at him, just as the flash went off.

"Wonderful. Could I have a name for the caption?" She asked.

_Why are they always so perky?_ "You may, but only if you print it exactly as I say." She nodded and pulled out a pad of paper and a pencil from her bag. "Mr. William Darcy and his wife of six months, Elizabeth." She wrote it down and looked at the page.

"Congratulations." She turned and walked away. _Well that was easier than expected._

"Darcy! Good to see you here!" All the board members came up to them at once. "Who is this lovely lady in your arm?" They all nodded in agreement.

Another one slapped him on the arm. "Be cautious, Darcy. I might try to take her from you." Will looked at him firmly, and gave him the most emotionless face that he could.

"Mr. Gambit, pleasure as always. And I would advise against trying to take her from me." He smirked a little. "She is, after all, my wife." The silence from the group old men in front of him was fulfilling and he could hear Lizzie smiling next to him._ Another point for me!_  
They had all been talking for nearly half an hour, when a small sound of a voice being cleared distracted him. A girl, no more than 13, was standing there in a suit. "Yes?"

"Are you Mr. Darcy?" Gigi was trying to hide her smile, Lizzie wasn't, and he was confused.

"Yes. I am."

"Thank you, for everything. Your company helped my family stay together." The girl stuck out her hand. Will took it and was surprised at the firm grip that she had. "My little sister was wondering if you could come and tell her and her friends a story?"  
Will looked at Lizzie. She nodded encouragingly at him and he smiled. "Sirs, will you please excuse me." The older man nodded and Will left with the girl. "Be careful." He whispered in Lizzie's ear. She nodded, but he could hear her and Gigi keeping their distance from him.

"My name is Emma, and this is my younger sister Maria, and my older brother Charlie." She said once she got to the area where a lot of the children had gathered. Maria came forward, in a little princess costume, much like the ones that Gigi wore as a child.

"Your highness, this is an honor." He took off his hat and bowed dramatically. The little girl giggled and curtsied. "I was told that I was requested to beguile you with a story." She nodded.

"Only if you want to." A boy stepped forward, about 17. "This is Charlie. He's a knight." Will stuck out his hand and the boy took it. "Will you tell us a story?"

"Maria. Manners." Emma whispered.

"Sorry. Will you please tell us a story, Mr. Darcy?" She looked up at him with big, brown eyes.

_How can you say no?_  
_But what story?_  
_The only one you know by heart._

"Have you ever heard the story of Batman and Darvid, and their fight for the hand of the lovely Princess Elizabeth?" He made certain that Lizzie would hear that title, and smiled. _I'm racking up points all over the place tonight._ The little girl shook her head.

"No." Her voice was quiet.

"No?" He put a hand over his heart like he was wounded.

"Is it a nice story?"

"It is the nicest." He smiled. "Your highness, it would be my honor if you would let me tell you the story of the battle for the Princess Elizabeth's hand."

* * *

Lizzie POV

* * *

Will went over to the children at 7:00. It was now almost 10. And Lizzie couldn't contain her smile, and it spread across her face. He was so good with children, and he seemed to enjoy it. As he told their story to the group of children, his voice changed for each character. He was himself, and Lizzie, and everyone from her videos. Then he started to play games with them, laughing and smiling. People had been coming up to her all night, offering congratulations. Obviously, either the board or the reported didn't keep their mouths shut.

"Aren't you glad I suggested that a kid come up to him tonight?" Gigi stood beside her, beaming with pride,

"How is he so out going around kids?" She turned, shaking her head and looked at Gigi. Will had been requested to tell their story again.

"He was always like that with me when I was their age. I guess, he thinks that children don't want anything from him but his attention, so he feels more comfortable letting loose." Gigi smiled back at her. "Didn't you act like that around your sisters?"

"Sort of. We did more of the sock sliding stuff. Hold on, he's getting to my favorite part of the story." She quietly snuck up behind Will.

"- So it was time for the Princess to make her choice." Will paused for dramatic effect, having all the children hopping up and down in excitement. "And she chose-"

"Darvid." Lizzie interrupted, leaning over his shoulder, wrapping her hands around his waist, and kissing him on the cheek. "Always Darvid."  
Will broke away and engaged himself in a dramatic bow, taking his hat off again.

"Princess Elizabeth."

She curtsied back. "Prince Darvid."

"You're Princess Elizabeth?" Maria ran over.

"Well, I'm not a princess unless I'm around Mr. Darcy. He's magical, you see. Everytime I'm around him, I magically turn into a princess." She smiled down at Maria. "And I'm afraid that Mr. Darcy and I have to go home now. Just like everyone else." Will dramatically sulked.

"We have to go now?" He whined and started to pout.

"We have things to do at home." She smiled and leaned closer to his ear so the children wouldn't hear. "And they can't be done in front of children." She pulled back and winked, waved goodbye to the children and left to say goodbye to Gigi.


	10. Chapter 10

**PLEASE NOTE THIS IS PURE FLUFF! VERY T! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
**It isn't even really a chapter. ;)  
Disclaimer junk here.

* * *

Lizzie tortured him the entire way home. She didn't say more than one or two words at a time and refused to make eye contact with him. She knew there would be hell to pay, but she didn't care. They got into the house and Lizzie went straight upstairs, without one word. She got up to the room and took off her coat, hearing the room door slam behind her.

"What the hell is wrong Lizzie? You can't expect me to-" Will never finished his thought as she dropped her dress to the floor. She turned around slowly on the balls of her feet and stifled a laugh. Will's jaw was about as open as it could get.

"You were saying?" She cocked an eyebrow, slowly walking her way to Will. Nothing. "Will," she snapped her fingers, "are all your functions still working?"

He snapped his jaw shut and smirked. "Functions not responding. Darcybot shutting down."

"Well, I wouldn't say that all of your functions aren't responding." She smirked back at him and fingered her way up his chest to his bow-tie, slowly pulling it off.

"I was just thinking how much I wanted to be the one to take that dress off of you tonight." He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up to his mouth.

"Sorry to disappoint." She pulled away and went back over to the dress, starting to pull it back on.

"What are you doing?" He started walking towards her.

"I'm accommodating your request. In order for you to take off the dress, the dress has to be on." He grabbed her hands, pulling them away from her dress.

"If I remember history correctly, there are things under the dress that I can take off."

"Mr. Darcy!"

He covered her mouth with his, kissing her again. And she was lost.


	11. Chapter 11

I thought that this would be better from Will's POV.  
Sad thought, the "issue" is over. That means that the series is *tear* almost done.  
I REFUSE TO THINK ABOUT THAT! SO:

boring disclaimer here.

* * *

Will woke up to no Lizzie in his arms. He looked over at his clock. Nope, same time as always. Lizzie should be asleep. But she wasn't. He walked downstairs and was relieved when she was standing in the kitchen with two cups of coffee sitting on the island.

"Well this is a surprise." He smiled and leaned across the island to be closer to Lizzie's face.

"What type of surprise? A 'Lizzie Trap' surprise, a 'watch my videos' surprise, or a 'my name is Lizzie Bennet, and I'm in love with William Darcy' surprise?"

He laughed. He had started the references after they were married, and they kinda grew to fit everything that they asked about each other's thoughts. "A combination of 'watch my videos' and 'my name is Lizzie Bennet, and I'm in love with William Darcy'." He took a sip of the coffee. _Perfect, just she always makes it_.

"Do explain." She leant more forward on the counter so their knuckles were touching.

"Well, a 'watch my videos' surprise, because I love to wake up with you in my arms, and you weren't there. That made me more disappointed than that video." She visibly winced. "And a 'my name is Lizzie Bennet, and I'm in love with William Darcy' surprise, because you are perfect, that surprise was perfect, and so was this one." He leaned forwards and kissed her lightly. The doorbell rang and Lizzie pulled away

"I'll get it." She ran to the door before he could object. He drank more of his coffee and listened.

"No, Gigi. I haven't yet." _Haven't what._

"Do you want me to stay?" _Why stay?_

"No! Why?"

"Okay, okay. Call me though, or text." _Call or text her with what?_

"Okay. Bye Gigi." The door shut and Lizzie called into the kitchen. "Will, come upstairs with me?"

She must have skipped steps because she was halfway up the stairs before he even got there. By the time he got to their room, Lizzie wasn't even visible.

"Lizzie? Is everything okay?" He was worried. What is going on?

"Yeah." Her voice was squeaky, and coming from the bathroom.

Will made his way to the door and saw her leaning against the counter, staring into the mirror. "The great Lizzie Bennet is speechless, something it wrong."

"No, Will. Everything is perfect." She turned and looked at him, with a smile he had never seen before. "Its a plus. We have a plus."

"What do you mean we have a plus? Oh. You mean that you're... We're... That... Are you sure?"

"Will, would I have told you if i wasn't almost completely sure?" _Oh my God._

"Then you need to sit down. Can I get you anything? What do you need." He picked her up and started to carry her through the bedroom, downstairs where he could keep an eye on her.

"WILL! I do not need you to do this." She hopped out of his arms and almost fell over from all the effort she put into getting free. He reached forward and grabbed her by the waist.

"Lizzie, please. You need to be careful." He picked her up and started to carry her down the stairs again. She didn't fight this time, just glared at him.

"You're going to be one of those guys, aren't you?" She sighed when he put her down on the couch. She sat up and pretzeled her legs.

"I don't know what you mean." He sat gently next to her. "I just want to make sure you're both okay." He leaned forward to get a better look of her face.

"Will, you are going to be one of the guys who, one he finds out his wife is having a baby, starts telling her she can't cut up fruit because she might hurt herself. Or she can't go to work because she needs rest."

"Yes." He wasn't going to argue with her. _That sounds about right_. "And while we're talking about it, I don't want you walking everywhere anymore. Some exercise is fine, but Lizzie-"

"The hills in this city can be very unforgiving" She joined in, and they said it in unison.

"So you agree then?" He felt like he had won a major battle. _Get rid of all the junk food in the house, thats what I have to do. Junk food is bad for her. and for the,_ he caught his breath, _the baby._

"No. I do not agree. One, I will still be able to fend for myself. Two, I need to work. Three, I like walking. I don't need you to stress out any more." She went to get up, and he pulled her back down to the sofa.

"What do you need, Lizzie? I will get it for you."

"You aren't going to let this go, are you?" She tucked her knees up to her chest and crossed her ankles.

"No, you need to keep off your feet! What do you want?"

"Fine. I will make a deal with you. You can be as protective as you want, within reason, if-" She stopped to think about it, and smirked. _She's going to say something she knows I can't do. Well, I am going to prove her wrong_. "If, you tell my mother AND your aunt."

_Crap. Breathe. For Lizzie. _"Fine. No problem."

"What? You want to tell my mother? You do realize, she will consume your entire day?"

"I can deal with that. Now please, Lizzie. Stay seated and tell me what you want."

"My phone." What? "So I can tell Gigi. And Fitz. And Charlotte. And Bing and Jane. And Lydia." She smiled and rested her cheek on her. "I have a busy day ahead of me."

"Fine." He got up and went to find her phone. It didn't take that long, it was sitting on the kitchen counter. He got back to Lizzie, and she did not look good at all. "Lizzie, what's wrong?"

"Do you have an plastic bag handy." He got up, ran back to the kitchen and found a trash bag, returning to Lizzie.

"Now I do. Why?" She snatched it out of his hands and opened it up. Next thing he knew, she was tying it off and handing it to him.

"Morning sickness."_ Oh. Right. Yes._ "Now go throw that out while I send out a mass text." He did what he was told and heard from the kitchen Lizzie's voice: Domino group message: Gigi Darcy, Fitz Williams, Charlotte Lu, Jane Bennet, Lydia Bennet. Guess who's having a baby? Domino, send message. He got back to the living room, and Lizzie was smirking. "Okay, your turn." And with that she curled up in a ball on the sofa. "And be a dear and bring my coffee."

_She is taking advantage of your need to protect her._  
_I don't care. I want her to._  
_You aren't going to be able to handle this._  
_What makes you think that._  
_Because, I'm the little voice inside your head that tells the truth?_  
_Nice try._

He sighed and picked up the two coffees and went back to the living room. He placed them both on the table and gently scooted himself under Lizzie's head. "Domino, call-" he sighed, Lizzie laughed. "Mother-in-law." And the phone started to ring.


	12. Chapter 12

Lizzie enjoyed watching the panic grow on Will's face as the phone rang.

"Mrs. Bennet speaking." Her accent was quite clear.

"Uh, hello. This is a," he rushed through his name, "William Darcy."

"Oh. Mr. Darcy. Are you treating My Lizzie well? Of course you are. Is she nearby?" Will sighed as she went on and on with questions about their wedding, and his business, and his family, and everything else in his life. Lizzie stifled a laugh and buried her head in her hands. _Just get it over with, Will! You are letting her walk all over you!_

"Mrs. Bennet, Lizzie's having a baby." She looked up and watched as Will quickly held the phone as far away from his ear as possible. _Nothing? No screaming? No frantic squeals? Did he kill her?_

"Mr. Bennet on the phone. Hello? Who is this?" Lizzie sighed. Good old Dad. Always calm.

"Mr. Bennet. William Darcy." Lizzie felt Will relax. She enjoyed how well her husband and her father got along. It wasn't like a bro-mance in anyway, but Will respected him, and her father respected Will back.

"Ah, Darcy. How are you? What did you say to cause my poor wife to faint?" Lizzie couldn't hold it in. She started laughing, quite loudly. "Is that my Lizzie? How is she?"

"She's quite well Sir. Actually, she's pregnant." Lizzie smiled and got herself under control.

"Ah. That explains it. Congratulations. Do you mind if I call you two back later for details? I need to find the smelling salts. Mrs. Bennet is out cold." Lizzie heard both her husband and her father chuckle slightly._ Always the gentlemen._

"Yes, of course. Have a nice day, and good luck." Will smiled and hung up the phone. Then he looked down at Lizzie. She started laughing again, and this time he started to laugh with her. She loved his laugh. Maybe it was because she never thought she would ever hear a sound like that come out of him. Maybe it was because she enjoyed laughing with him. Maybe it was just because it was him and everything he did was wonderful. "Do you mind if I wait to call my aunt." His phone rang, and he looked down at it. Will answered it without hesitation, putting it on speaker. "Gigi."

"I am so sorry Will. Please don't be mad at me." Her voice was in a panic. Lizzie sat up. _What could cause Gigi to sound like that?_

"Gigi. What happened?" He was calm, like he always was with her.

"I told Aunt Cathy, and now she's coming over to see you." Lizzie felt her head spinning.

"Georgiana, why would you do that?" He didn't sound angry, or annoyed, or anything. He sounded like a robot._ She is coming. HERE! Last time I saw her. Oh no._ Lizzie got up off the couch and Will grabbed her hand. She gave him the most panicked look she had and shook her head.

"I might have also told her you two were married." Lizzie could hear Gigi wincing over the phone, bracing for the worst. Then the doorbell rang. "Oh, Will. I am so sorry. That's probably her."

Will stood up, sat Lizzie down on the sofa, and before hanging up simply said. "I'll call you later." Then he went to answer the door.

"What in heaven's name were you thinking!" It was Catherine. "Marrying a girl like that, from a family like that, with a social status like that? After all the effort I put into you and lovely Caroline Lee. All that work gone to waste. Did you marry her because of her," she stumbled on her words, "her condition?" She stood in the living room, glaring at Lizzie. _What is up with her connection to that dog!_ Its unautural! It was the same glare that she had when she came to warn her off Will. Lizzie just remained seated. She continued. "Oh Ann-ikins, the horror! My nephew married a gold digger and didn't think it important to tell me!"

"Aunt Catherine, please. Leave this house before you say anything that you will regret." Will was stiff, and was that fear on his face? William Darcy is afraid of his aunt. _Who in now approaching me. Crap._

"I told you girl that if you chased him, you would ruin him. And now, look. My nephew, the CEO of one of the most praised companies in the country, is tied to you." She spat that part out, making sure that Lizzie knew that she was going to continue hating her. "He is now tied to a woman who has massive student loans and a worthless major. What do you have to say for yourself, now that you know you have ruined him, and Pemberley Digital?" Lizzie stood. _I faced her once, I can do it again._

"One, I have no student debts anymore. Two, I have five projects going on right now in my own company that I started six months ago. Three, I will repeat what I have told you before. I do not think it is your place to control who your nephew falls in love with." She looked at Will, who was beaming with pride. "I thought you couldn't insult me any more than you already had. But I was wrong. Now, this is my house as well as Will's and I am asking you politely, to please leave." Lizzie stood there firmly with her hands on her stomach, instinctively protecting it from the witch in front of her.

"This will never be your house." Lizzie gripped her stomach even tighter. "You will never deserve this life."

And with that sentence, Lizzie was sent over the edge. "You will now leave. You will not return unless asked. And you will leave us alone. Goodbye, Aunt Catherine." Will was standing there with his jaw open, Catherine almost dropped her dog, and Lizzie stood her jaw locked.

"Well, I never-"

"Aunt Catherine, I think it is time that you leave." Will stood to the side and motioned to the door. "I also believe that you know the way out."

She was quite proud that she had stood up to that awful twice now. And she loved every minute of it.

"You were quite prolific, Lizzie." She tried to smile but her jaw was still locked. She couldn't say anything. "Lizzie, sweat heart?" She realized she was shaking. "Lizzie?"


	13. Chapter 13

"Lizzzie?" Will rushed to her put his arms around her and her knees gave out. She was shaking in his arms, and he didn't know what to do. He began trying to calm her and she started crying.

"What have I ever done to her? Why does she hate me?" She wasn't sure if he could hear her, she could barely hear herself.

"Do you remember the reasons I gave to you for not being able to love you?" She weakly nodded her head. "That's her point of view on life. And, Lizzie look at me-" he pulled away and used one hand to guide her chin up, "that is why she is one of the most idiotic people on this planet." She smiled as much as she could muster. He swept his hand under her knees and carried her back up to bed. "And I don't want you to leave this bed for the rest of the day." He smiled at her and left the room. Lizzie instinctively started rubbing her stomach and fell asleep. She woke up and Will had returned. He was curled up in bed next to her and she had somehow managed to lay her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She settled deeper into his chest. He sighed under her head and she moved to rest her chin on his chest.

"Penny for your thoughts?" When he shook her head, she smiled. "Of course. You already have pennies. How about a kiss?"

"I can have one of those without telling you my thoughts." She sprang up and tried her best to look offended.

"Are you implying I'm easy, Mr. Darcy?" She crossed her arms dramatically across her chest.

"Why not at all Mrs. Darcy. I was just saying that I don't need an incentive to tell you my thoughts, when you have been so free with yours." She winced. _Why does he always bring up Episode 60? That was not my best day._ "I'm sorry. Come here." He opened his arms. She didn't move. He grabbed her and pulled her down next to him. "I was remembering the first morning that we spent like that. You in my arms, head on my chest. It was a very relaxing moment." He smiled.

"Ah, yes. I remember that night. I also remember that you destroyed one of my favorite pairs of underwear and I had to borrow a pair that Gigi had left here on her last visit." She nuzzled his neck. He started laughing lightly.

"You didn't tell me not to destroy them, and I did replace them." He kissed her forehead.

"Well they were still one of my favorite pairs." She wiggled back into a comfortable position.

"Don't I get my kiss?" He teased.

"No. You said you didn't want one." She didn't move. But soon his lips were on hers and they were locked in a kiss. She pulled away and put her hands back on her stomach. Lizzie suddenly had a terrible feeling.

"Will, do you think I can be a mother? I wasn't a very good sister, to Lydia or Jane, and being a parent seem so hard." She still wanted to sleep, but that thought overtook her brain with worry.

"Lizzie" he pulled her chin so his eyes were looking intensely at her, "you will be the best mother in history. And you need to forget about what happened you cannot keep punishing yourself for that."

She settled back into her original position. "Will, you are going to be an amazing father." She didn't heat his reply, because she fell back asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it took so long. Life got in the way, and my school just finished a really big musical production.  
Disclaimer... blah, blah, blah.**

* * *

Will was surprised that Lizzie's pregnancy was going without a hitch. She was almost nine months in and fought with her mother every day, mainly because she refused to have the doctor tell anyone the gender of the baby. She also wouldn't give her mother due date, simply because she just wanted it to be the two of them in that hospital room. Her company was growing, and she could now afford to pay three workers and had many clients. However, she had to take a normal pregnancy leave and Will knew she hated being away from her job. She had stopped fighting his protective urges and agreed to let Gigi stay with them for protection.

Then one day Will got the call at work. Gigi was driving to the hospital and everything was going like they had assumed. But then Will showed up and heard Lizzie screaming. Gigi was pacing outside her door.

"Will, they won't let anyone in!" She ran into his arms.

"What do you mean?" _She can't die! I can't lose her. Not like this. Not after everything the two of us have been through._ Will panicked and started trying to get a coherent sentence out to Gigi. He was failing. Then the doctor opened the door and the screaming grew louder.

"Mr. Darcy. We need your permission."

"For what?" He couldn't keep his voice below a low shout.

"We have to operate. The baby won't come out. Your wife is having problems. If Mrs. Darcy keeps up like this, both of them will be in danger."

How could he be calm! "Just do it! But doctor," the doctor turned around, "keep them both safe." The doctor went in again and the screaming grew and fell with the door opening and closing. Will assumed he had told Lizzie, because when she starting screaming his name, Gigi had to keep him from running into the room

"Will, if you go in now, who knows what will happen." She was holding him back as hard as she could. But Gigi's tiny frame wasn't up to the task, until Will felt two strong hands on his upper arm. He flew around swinging and stopped.

"Fitz! What the hell are you doing here!" _Apologize idiot. He's the godfather. Of course he's here._ "Sorry." Fitz straightened out Will's suit.

"No worries, Darcy. How's Lizzie B. doin'?" Will heard the worry in his voice and shook his head.

"I don't know, Fitz." And then Will saw Jane and Bing hurrying down the hall._ These two will keep me calm._ He sighed. Jane got to him first.

"William. Gigi called us. Why don't you come with me?" She grabbed his hand and he refused to fight her. She led him over to the chairs and Will noticed the screaming had subsided. _What is going on in there?_ Jane pulled a canister out of her bag. "Camomile. It will help." She handed him a cup of hot tea and he just stared down into it.

"I can't lose her Jane." He couldn't get out more than a whisper.

"You won't. You of all people should know, Lizzie's a fighter." She smiled faintly. Darcy laughed a little and continued to stare at the tea. He could feel the steam on his nose and just the smell calmed him slightly.

"Mr. Darcy." Will looked over his shoulder. The doctor motioned to the door and Will practically spilled the tea all over Jane as he handed it to her. He ran to the door and looked at Lizzie sleeping in the hospital bed, the heart monitor beeping in a steady slow rhythm. "They're both fine. Your wife, and your daughter." Will spun around and practically fell over. _CRAP! How am I going to raise a daughter? Well for starters, she is not leaving the house until she is 25._

Will walked slowly into the room and realized he was alone. Lizzie was still awake, holding a bundle in her arms. Will saw on it a smile that he had never seen before. She looked up and relief washed over her face.

"Will." Her smile grew and she sighed. He hastened over to her side and sat gently next to her. He rested his forehead against the side of her head.

"Never scare me like that again. Please, Lizzie. I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you."

"Deal." She turned so they were centimeters apart and kissed him softly. "Now, would you like to hold your daughter Anne?" Will looked down and saw his daughter for the first time. Lizzie gently handed her to him and the little girl started making little noises. Will thought she was going to start crying and stiffened.

"Wait. Lizzie, did you call her Anne?" Lizzie nodded. "You named her after my mother?" She nodded again. "How is it that you always take my breath away?" She blushed and Will kissed her on the side of the head.

"Now, Anne," Lizzie smiled deviously "this is your daddy. He is going to be very overprotective and you will have to come to me for permission to do everything, understand?"

"Lizzie..." He sighed.

The door swung open and the group shuffled in from outside.

* * *

**the next one will come sooner, I promise!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer junk here. **

* * *

"Lizzie B.!" Fitz was the first one in.

"Fitz, please try to call me Lizzie D. I am married now." She smiled as Will took full control of Anne. Soon Jane was by her side, handing her a cup of tea. "Camomile?" Jane nodded and Lizzie inhaled the comforting scent. Bing sat in the chair on the other side of the room and Gigi moved over to Will.

"So what's her name, William?" She looked over the bundle of blanket at their daughter. Lizzie saw the smile that was growing on Will's face.

"Anne. Her name is Anne." He walked back to Lizzie and gently handed the precious child back to her. She stroked the baby's cheek and felt Will start playing with her hair. The door flew open again and Charlotte and Lydia practically fell through the door. Anne mad little grunts and everyone froze. When she settled down again, the two newcomers quietly walked over to Lizzie. Congratulations were passed, as well as the baby, and Lizzie could feel Will's protective radar beeping, always keeping one eye on Anne.

"Will, calm down. She won't get hurt with these people." Lizzie laced her fingers in his hand gripped his hand, moving her thumb in the familiar circle that always relaxed him.

"Lizzie, I don't know how you expect me to be calm. I almost lost the two of you today, I am not letting my guard down for one moment." Lizzie knew it came out harsher than he had meant it to, and flashed him a warm smile.

"We aren't going anywhere." She leaned closer to begin teasing him. "Not for at least 18 years. Then you are going to have to let go." He pulled away from her and she smirked.

"Lizzie, do not even start talking about colleges." He relaxed when he saw she was kidding and she rested her head on his shoulder. He was now seated completely on the bed next to her and proved to be much more comfortable than the hospital pillows. The door flew open one more time and Lizzie did not welcome the face that she saw.

"Well, I never. I have been wounded, Elizabeth, wounded! That you could not take the time out of your day to tell me that you were in labor, I could have been here to help! I did give birth to three daughters." When her mother woke the baby (who started to scream), the new grandmother promptly took Anne from Gigi. "Now, child, you be good. You're a loud one, just like your mother." Anne started screaming louder. Lizzie's mother started bouncing up and down, making ridiculous noises.

"Will, save her!" Lizzie whispered to the brick next to her. He proceeded to get up and gently pry his daughter from Lizzie's mother's arms. Upon taking her in his arms, she quieted to a mere cry, and when Lizzie wrapped her arms around her, Anne fell silent._ Well, good to know Anne doesn't like her grandmother._ Lizzie smiled down at the newest member of her family, and laughed to herself. To see pure shock on her mother's face was extraordinary. And for the rest of the day, whenever her mother would try to hold the baby, or even try to talk to anyone else in the room, Anne would start to wail and wouldn't stop until her mother shut up. Soon everyone went home and Lizzie was left with Will and her daughter.

"Will, our daughter is amazing." Lizzie beamed with pride, and she knew it.

"Well, of course she is. She's your daughter." Will didn't catch where Lizzie was going.

"Well, that's a given. But I think I've found a cure to our problem with my mother." She smiled even wider than she thought possible. Will started to laugh and Lizzie joined in.

"I wonder if she would do the same with my aunt." He managed to get out. Lizzie's laugh grew quiet and Will stopped with her. "Lizzie, what did I say?"

"Will. What are we going to do?"

"About what?"

"Your aunt. We can't keep her from Anne." Lizzie wasn't trying to hide her fear.

"I don't see why not." Will was smiling and Lizzie was suddenly comforted. "As I remember, she is under strict orders not to even contact us."

"Yes. But-"

"Lizzie. Don't ruin the moment." Lizzie gave in with a yawn.

"Will, you want to know something?" She smirked.

"What, Lizzie." He sounded tired.

"I always wanted more than one child." She looked at him under her lashes.

"Really?" He seemed curious.

"You want to know why?" Her smirk grew. All she saw was him nodding. "Because the are so much fun to make with you." She leaned over and kissed his cheek and put Anne in the little crib that was there, rolled onto her stomach (Finally!) and began to go to sleep. She felt Will wrap an arm around her waist as he lay down next to her.

"Well, Lizzie. I am perfectly alright with that." He whispered into her ear and kissed her cheek as his grip grew tighter. "I love you, Lizzie."

"I love you too, Will." She sighed and this time, she actually went to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**This is the last part and I wanted to leave on a fluffier note. Sorry if you wanted more. I am going to start a new Pride and Prejudice story though so do not despair!**

* * *

When Lizzie and Will got home, she put Anne to sleep right away. Just as Anne was drifting to sleep, Lizzie knew what she wanted to do.  
She entered her bedroom to see Will sitting on the bed with his laptop. She pushed the door closed with her back and his head snapped up. She slowly made her way to the bed and moved his laptop out of reach. She pulled her hair out of its ponytail and sat in Will's lap with her hands on his chest. Lizzie began playing with his bow tie and he caught on quickly and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him. Soon they were locked in a passionate kiss that Lizzie feared would be gone from their relationship. She pulled off the bow tie and threw it, not quite sure where it landed. She began to unbutton his shirt and when she reached the bottom, dragged her hands up his chest. She slid the shirt off his shoulders and made sure to deposit it on her side of the bed for the morning. Will slid her tee shirt off and proceeded to throw it across the room. He flipped her over so he was looking down at her and sighed. _I missed this_. Will dove back into the kiss he had briefly broken and Lizzie fumbled at his pants. "I'm a little out of practice at this." She blushed. He leaned down past her lips and whispered in her ear.  
"I couldn't tell." He kissed her neck before returning to ravaging her face

Lizzie was totally unprepared for the mind-blowing sex that occurred the previous night. She knew that Will had missed not being as close as they had been before she was pregnant, but this was a new Will. She liked it.  
As she lay there in bed, she decided that the Gibson wedding was the best thing that had ever happened to her. It had brought her Will and Anne, and she realized that was the life she wanted. Will pulled her closer to him and kissed behind her jaw. "I'm sorry." She blushed a little.

"What have you got to be sorry for, Lizzie?" Will pulled away, his face showing a combination of shock, confusion, and pain.

"I'm out of practice." She felt her cheeks go even brighter red.

"Well, Mrs. Darcy, what are we going to do about that?" He smiled playfully at her.

"I can only think of one solution, Mr. Dacy." She felt the blush fade and smiled back.

"Really? And what would that be?"

She leaned forward and brushed his lips with hers. "Practice." And with that his smile faded and he kissed her again.

Lizzie sat in front of her computer and looked at the camera. I'm out of practice at this too. She took a deep breath "Domino, begin recording." She waited for the light to turn red and she started one last time.

"My name is Elizabeth Darcy, and this is officially my last video, and its for my daughter, when she's old enough to watch these."


End file.
